Human lipoproteins were separated by countercurrent chromatography using the type-Xll coil planet centrifuge. The separation was performed with a polymer phase system composed of 16% (w/w) polyethylene glycol 1000 and 12.5% (w/w) dibasic potassium phosphate by eluting the lower phase at a flow-rate of 0.5ml/min. About 5 ml of the sample solution containing approximately 150mg of a lipoprotein mixture were loaded. High- and low-density lipoproteins were resolved within 12 hours. Each component was detected by agarose gel electrophoresis with oil red staining.